


How Could You

by SPNPhan232



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First time writing, Gen, I Tried, POV First Person, jess/sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNPhan232/pseuds/SPNPhan232
Summary: When Sam wakes up in pain with no memory of how he got there, who is he going to find? Who is the mastermind behind this?(Sorry, summary is horrible.)





	

I was in pain. That was my only coherent thought. I opened my eyes and blackness was all I could see. A cloth was tied around my head tight.  
The taste of cotton registered on my palate as my tongue brushed against it. A gag? What was going on here? I felt like screaming but my voice was muffled.  
I could hear the dripping of water on a cement floor. A basement maybe? I don’t remember how I had got here. The last thing I remember is walking from the café with burgers and fries for my brother. We were living at the moment in the hotel down the block. My brother was hurt bad so I went by myself to find him some sustenance. I should have known better. Our one rule is to always have a weapon on us in case trouble catches up with us. I left my gun on the bed as I was stitching my brother’s wounds.  
We taught ourselves how to patch up each other because there was no one that we could trust to not throw us to the cops. There used to be one person but he died a while ago from a bullet wound to the head. The clicking of heels sounded behind me as a door shut. Of course I would be taken down by a woman. My brother would have mounds of fun when he hears about that. A hand touched my shoulder, I flinched. She smelled of strong perfume and her hair tickled my neck. I could feel her breath as she began to whisper in my ear. The words I heard made my heart stop. I thought this part of my life was over and done with. I had watched her die in front of me. How was this possible?  
“Miss me Sam? I can’t believe you just let me burn! You knew all this time and you never tried to stop it. Well now it’s my turn to show you pain. Let’s have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Sorry it's so short but I'm still trying to get into the feel of fanfiction writing! So Jess is torturing Sam... how do you feel about that? Bad idea, good idea? Let me know!


End file.
